vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accuracy International Arctic Warfare
|-|AW= |-|AW50= |-|AX50= Summary |-|Arctic Warfare=The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. It has proved popular as a civilian, police, and military rifle since its introduction in the 1980s. The rifles have some features that improve performance in very cold conditions (which gave the rifle its name), without impairing operation in less extreme conditions. Arctic Warfare rifles are generally fitted with a Schmidt & Bender PM II telescopic sight with fixed or variable magnification. Variable telescopic sights can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. Accuracy International actively promotes fitting the German-made Schmidt & Bender MILITARY MK II product line as sighting components on their rifles, which is rare for a rifle manufacturer. The German and Russian forces preferred a telescopic sight made by Zeiss over Accuracy International's recommendation. |-|AW50=The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. It is a re-engineered version of the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare L96 sniper rifle (the standard issue sniper rifle in the British forces). The AW50 is intended to engage a variety of targets, including radar installations, light vehicles (including light armoured vehicles), field fortifications, boats and ammunition dumps. The standard ammunition combines a penetrator, high explosive and incendiary effect in a single round. |-|AX50=The AX50 is a sniper rifle developed by British firearms manufacturer Accuracy International. Devised as an upgrade, it is the latest iteration of the AW50 rifle and is built to withstand sustained, heavy usage. Inheriting all the attributes of its predecessor, it allows the operator a high level of accuracy and performance in the harshest of conditions. The AX50 is a variant of the AX series of sniper rifles that entered production in 2010. Fabricated by Accuracy International to meet the modern demands of military and police units alike and was designed with long range precision accuracy in mind for a more accurate anti-materiel weapon. According to Accuracy International the development of the series was partly influenced by the Precision Sniper Rifle (PSR) U.S. Special Operations Command solicitation. An undertaking by the U.S. military for a new and improved Precision long range rifle. Although the contract was lost to Remington's Modular Sniper Rifle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B Name: 'Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, AWP, "The Camp Gun" '''Origin: 'Real Life '''Type: Bolt-action sniper rifle Users: Many military and police forces, some civilians. Attack Potency: Street level (Firepower from its 7.62×51mm NATO bullets is at least 3300 J. The gun is also used with .300 Winchester Magnum bullets that exceed 5000 joules, and with .338 Laupa Magnum bullets, which wield over 6500 joules) | Wall level (The AW50 and AX50 fire .50 BMG rounds, capable of hitting with over 18,000 joules of energy. .50 BMG rounds can easily pierce through multiple walls, obliterate human heads, penetrate tank armor at their weak spots, severely damage lightly-armored infantry and even potentially rip trees apart) Speed: Supersonic to Supersonic+ (Bullets fired can travel at least 833 m/s. .300 Winchester Magnum rounds can travel at least 990 m/s. Some .338 Lapua Magnum rounds can exceed 1000 m/s) | Supersonic for the AW50 (825 m/s with standard M33 ball ammunition). Supersonic+ for the AX50 (900 m/s) Range: Effective range is 800 meters for the AW and AWM, 1500 meters for the AW50, 2500 meters for the AX50, farther with a scope and excellent marksmanship. Key: AW and AWM | AW50, AX50 Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Real World Category:Military Category:Tier 9 Category:Inanimate Objects